Skyclan: Generations Since
by StormBerryMC
Summary: Skyclan is recovering after a tyrannical ruler left the clan with only a handful of survivors. Now, things are finally turning around, but two apprentices and their mentors find that evil might be closer then they think.
1. Chapter 1

**Aliegences**

Leader PetalStar: Large gray and white she-cat with a blue stripe along her back

Deputy FoxPelt: Orange, black, and white tom with yellow tips

Medicine cat GrayLilly: Small, white and gray she-cat

Warriors

AppleHeart: long haired, cream colored she-cat with red features

RainDapple: long haired, light yellow tom with light brown spots

MudWhisker: light brown tom with dark brown stripes

SnowFlower: beautiful light cream and white she-cat with a brown tail tip

LeopardFur: light gray tom with black spots

Apprentices

MossPaw: light cream she-cat with brown face, tail, and paws

SeedPaw: yellow she-cat with a red tail and on face

BadgerPaw: black tom with features like a badger

FernPaw: gray she-cat with white paw tips

Queens

BlackFeather: black and gray she-cat with brown paws and torn ears

SquirrelShine: long haired, dark ginger and yellow she-cat

Elders

SunShadow: scarred yellow and dark gray tom with missing tail

DarkFoot: ancient black and gray tom with white paws and tail tip

 **Prologue**

A cat stared into the distance. The only thing she saw was dark, silent trees. Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by another cat racing towards her. The cat was light ginger with a black stripe along his back. The she-cat sighed and turned around.

"Did you hear the news?" the tom asked. "The prophecy has begun. We are doomed to destruction, just as we were told!" he was nearly wailing now, his voice echoing through the trees.

"Stop that racket, HollowStar, you sound like a mewling kit!" Although he had once been a great leader while he was alive, HollowStar winced at the warrior's scolding words. "There's no need to worry about the prophecy." the she-cat continued. "I have a plan to ensure that it never comes true." HollowStar looked interested now.

"How are you going to do that?" The she-cat looked at her apprentice with a sinister gleam in her eyes.

"You'll see, HollowStar, you'll see…

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here at the moss rock for a clan meeting." PetalStar's call was heard throughout the camp. Cats gathered around a gray rock covered with wet, slippery moss. PetalStar stood proudly on the rock as her clan mates finished gathering for the meeting. "The time has come for one of my favorite duties as a leader: an apprentice ceremony." Four kits came from the nursery and awaited anxiously for the leader to call them forward. PetalStar continued. "Mosskit, Seedkit, Badgerkit, Fernkit, come receive your apprentice names. The four kits eagerly came forward. Mosskit let out a squeak of excitement. "You four have all reached the age of six moons, which means it is time for you to become apprentices. Do you promise to follow the warrior code and listen to your mentors until you become warriors?" All of the kits said yes. PetalStar smiled. "Then in the name of Star clan I give you your apprentice names. Until you become warriors, your names will be MossPaw, SeedPaw, BadgerPaw, and FernPaw." When the clan had finished chanting their new names, PetalStar continued. The four cats I have chosen to mentor these new apprentices are MudWhisker, SnowFlower, RainDapple, and LeopardFur. the four cats came forward eagerly. "MudWhisker will be FernPaw's mentor, and SnowFlower will be SeedPaw's. RainDapple, you will be MossPaw's, and LeopardFur will be BadgerPaw's mentor." As the ceremony finished, the cats began to talk excitedly to each other. SnowFlower went over to her brother, MudWhisker, and said.

"Do you and FernPaw want to go on a patrol with me and SeedPaw?" MudWhisker grinned.

"I don't know. FernPaw, do you want to see the territory?" FernPaw was practically hopping with excitement.

"Yes!" the two warriors laughed.

"Let's get going then."

 **Chapter 1**

SeedPaw could not believe she was getting to see the territory so soon after her apprentice ceremony.

 _Most mentors had their apprentices check the elders for ticks,_ she thought.

"This", SnowFlower was saying, "is the biggest tree in the territory." SeedPaw looked up in awe. the great tree stood so tall. she could barely see the top of it!

"Wow! That's amazing." said FernPaw, echoing SeedPaw's own thoughts.

"SnowFlower," MudWhisker said with a smile. "Do you think they could benefit from tree climbing lessons?" SeedPaw thought this was the best idea ever. It was FernPaw who said,

"Oh yes! Please? It would be so much fun!"

SeedPaw enjoyed every minute of the tree climbing lessons. By the time they had learned everything about it that their mentors were willing to teach, it was well past sun high.

"Well," breathed SnowFlower, "that was fun." MudWhisker laughed.

"Yes, it was. I suppose we should teach them something about hunting before we go back to camp." SeedPaw was very excited now.

 _Finally, we can learn how to provide for the clan!_ FernPaw seemed very excited as well. SnowFlower nodded and leaned close to SeedPaw.

"Do you scent anything?" SeedPaw turned her head and sniffed the air. She could smell something close by. She squinted, trying to remember what it was. SeedPaw finally recognized the scent of the first piece of fresh kill she had ever eaten.

"Mouse." she whispered. SnowFlower nodded.

"Good. Now, to catch it, you have to crouch low to the ground and stalk toward it without making a sound."

 _That should be easy, I sneak up on MossPaw all the time_ She thought.

"Once you're close enough, you lunge at your prey, and deliver a killing bite. SnowFlower finished. SeedPaw nodded, and crouched low. She could just barely see the mouse crouched low right inside some bushed to her left. It was nibbling on a nut, unaware of her approach. SeedPaw crept forward, trying to keep quiet. After a second, she was close enough. SeedPaw lunged, kicking up leaves as she did so. The mouse saw her, but by then it was too late. SnowFlower walked up, and seeing SeedPaw's catch. smiled. "Very well done, SeedPaw, you caught it on your first try!" SeedPaw was very proud of herself. When they walked back over to the tree, FernPaw looked upset.

"Darn squirrel scampered up a tree, I missed it." MudWhisker looked at his apprentice.

"It's okay FernPaw, you did your best." With that, the four of them walked back to camp, SeedPaw proudly carrying her first catch as a sky clan apprentice.

SeedPaw snugged into her new nest in the apprentice's den. She had been glad when LeopardFur had been named a warrior, so that she and the other new apprentices could have the den to themselves. MossPaw had been pretty upset when she and FernPaw came into camp that evening.

"How come you and FernPaw got to go see the territory and hunt, while I had to stay here and take care of the elders.?" She whined.

"Because we have really fun mentors." SeedPaw responded with a hint of boastfulness. MossPaw scowled.

"Whatever, I got to listen to DarkFoot's stories, so I had lots of fun. DarkFoot was the oldest cat in the clan. He had lived during the time of GrayStar, who had rebuilt the clan after it was almost destroyed, and HollowStar, who was the cause of its near destruction. SeedPaw rolled her eyes. "If you say so." MossPaw gave her a hard stare, but then it dropped.

"I just wanted to hang out with you today, but then you went off with FernPaw, and…" SeedPaw let her tail fall onto MossPaw's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll train together soon. You're my sister, and they can't keep us apart forever." MossPaw smiled a little.

"I'd like to see them try." The sisters laughed, until BadgerPaw sat up and said,

"Will you two keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." They both let out a few more snickers, and then laid in their nests. Soon, SeedPaw was fast asleep.

SeedPaw felt cold. So cold, that she opened her eyes with a gasp. She was standing in a forest, except it was so dark, she could hardly see anything, and so cold, she thought she might freeze to death.

"Hello?" SeedPaw called. "Is anybody there?" The forest, SeedPaw noticed, was also very quiet, too quiet. There was no sound of prey or anything.

"Hello little one." SeedPaw whirled around to see a light ginger tom with a black stripe.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked, frightened.

"Why, I am one of your warrior ancestors." He said.

"Then, this must be star clan!" SeedPaw gasped. _This wasn't how I imagined it though_ The tom went on.

"I have a message for you." SeedPaw was excited now. _A star clan cat has a message for me!_

"I need you, FernPaw, and your mentors to meet me at the shadow place tomorrow." SeedPaw shivered. They had visited there only yesterday. A group of trees hung over a small dip in the land, making it night it that area all of the time SeedPaw realized that this place seemed very similar.

"Are you sure it has to be there?" SeedPaw asked nervously.

"Has to be where?" a loud voice woke her from sleep. SeedPaw was laying in her nest, and MossPaw was staring at her.

"Oh nothing, I was having a dream." SeedPaw said quickly. MossPaw just shrugged.

"Okay, well, guess what? You and SnowFlower are going on a patrol with me and RainDapple." SeedPaw forced a smile.

"Oh, that's great." She stood and stretched, then walked out of the apprentice's den with her sister. "When are we going?" she asked. MossPaw grinned.

"Right now!" SeedPaw sighed. She needed to be alone with SnowFlower so she could tell her about the dream. As they walked through camp, SeedPaw noticed her clan mates beginning their day. FoxPelt, the clan deputy had just finished giving patrol assignments, and was now heading to the nursery to check on his mate, SquirrelShine. BadgerPaw was sitting at the fresh kill pile with LeopardFur, most likely complaining about his lack of sleep. FernPaw was in the elder's den looking for ticks and listening to one of DarkFoot's stories. RainDapple and SnowFlower came out of the warriors den and walked towards them.

"Are you two ready to go?" asked RainDapple.

"We sure are." said MossPaw excitedly. So SeedPaw followed the three of them out of camp.

"This is so exciting! You and me on a patrol together!" MossPaw said. SeedPaw groaned. She wanted to hang out with her sister, but she also needed to talk to SnowFlower about her dream. While MossPaw was still talking, SeedPaw went up to her mentor.

"SnowFlower, I need to talk to you." SnowFlower looked at her apprentice.

"What is it?" SeedPaw glanced behind her, and SnowFlower got the message. "RainDapple, you go on ahead, we'll be along in a minute." RainDapple nodded and motioned for MossPaw to follow him. SeedPaw took a breath.

"Last night, I had a dream and a star clan cat told me to meet him at the shadow place today with you, MudWhisker, and FernPaw." SnowFlower looked at her closely. _Does she believe me?_ SeedPaw thought. Finally, SnowFlower spoke.

"MudWhisker and FernPaw will probably leave for a patrol soon, we have to go back to camp now if we don't want to miss them." SeedPaw nodded, and her mentor went to speak to RainDapple. "SeedPaw isn't feeling well, so me and her are going back to camp." RainDapple looked at the two of them, concerned.

"Okay, I'll finish showing MossPaw the territory." With that he turned to catch up with his apprentice.

"Alright, let's go." said SnowFlower. SeedPaw followed her back to camp, and thankfully MudWhisker and FernPaw were still there. SnowFlower went to speak to him, and SeedPaw went to FernPaw.

"FernPaw, we're going on another patrol." FernPaw turned around.

"We are? We went on one yesterday together." SeedPaw explained about her dream, and the star clan cat. Wow, one of our warrior ancestors want to speak to us?" FernPaw asked in awe. "Yeah, at the shadow place." FernPaw looked nervous.

"Why there? That place is horrible." SeedPaw grinned a little.

"I don't know, you're not scared are you?" she asked. FernPaw puffed out her chest.

"Of course not, that old place doesn't scare me." Just then, MudWhisker walked up from behind her.

"FernPaw, are you ready?" FernPaw squeaked and turned around. Then, she blushed, realizing it was only her mentor." SeedPaw snickered.

 _Not scared, huh?_ she thought.

"Yeah, I'm ready." FernPaw said. SnowFlower came and stood next to her brother.

"Then let's go."

SeedPaw saw it first. The dark hollow, small and silent, just like the place in her dream. FernPaw shivered beside her. "Well, this it." she said.

"What's going to happen? SeedPaw thought for a minute.

"I don't know, We'll just have to wait and see, I guess." Just then, she saw the shadow of a cat emerging. FernPaw and SeedPaw gasped, and their mentors stepped forward to protect them, as a large she-cat with white, black and dark red fur came towards them.

"Hello, I'm glad you came." she said kindly." SeedPaw gulped and said,

"Hi, you're not the cat I met in star clan." the she-cat sighed.

"No, i'm not. My name is RedWhisker. The cat you saw was not from star clan, he was from the dark forest." All four cats gasped. "His name is HollowStar, the cat that nearly destroyed Sky Clan. He wanted to meet you here so that he could get rid of you, so that you couldn't fulfill the prophecy. MudWhisker spoke up,

"What prophecy?" RedWhisker continued.

"Long ago, four cats, AlderHeart, NeedleFang, TwigTail, and VioletBreeze, came to save sky clan when rouges had driven them away. The four cats led the remaining sky clan cats to a new territory, where we are now. Before they left, AlderHeart gave the leader of the new sky clan a prophecy." SeedPaw looked at RedWhisker with wonder.

"What was the prophecy?" SnowFlower asked. RedWhisker looked at them with a hard stare, as if she were staring right into them. Then, she spoke.

"Four cats, mentor and apprentice, will conquer a foe from long ago, and the hawk will fall." With that, RedWhisker disappeared into the darkness.

 **Well guys, that's the end of chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it. You can go to my DeviantArt account to view the cats that I have created. AIOfan16 Gallery file: Skyclan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The four of them walked back to camp in silence. FernPaw couldn't believe what just happened. They had been given a prophecy, about them! by a star clan cat!

 _I wonder what my mother will think_ she thought to herself. She had always felt that every cat expected something great from her, since her mother was PetalStar, the clan leader. Especially since her brother, Ebonykit, had died when he was only a moon old. While she was still thinking this, FernPaw realized that they had arrived back at camp. As she looked around, FernPaw noticed MossPaw staring at them. She had just emerged from the apprentice's den, and scanned their patrol. Her eyes rested on her, and then SeedPaw. A look of surprise crossed MossPaw's face, and then she scowled and went back inside the den. FernPaw looked at SeedPaw, but she hadn't seemed to notice MossPaw's reaction.

"Okay," said MudWhisker. "You two should get some sleep" FernPaw was about to protest, but then a large yawn interrupted her. She looked up at the sky and realized that the sun was going down. She and SeedPaw nodded and headed to the apprentice's den. FernPaw was worried that they would be met with an angry MossPaw, but when they got inside, MossPaw seemed to be asleep already.

 _Either that, or she's pretending to be_ As FernPaw fell asleep, her last thoughts were wondering why MossPaw seemed so upset to see them, and what the prophecy they had been given meant.

FernPaw opened her eyes. sun was peaking through the entrance of the den. She yawned and stretched. Only when she stepped out of the apprentice's den did she remember what happened only yesterday. FernPaw looked around, and when she saw SnowFlower and SeedPaw sharing tongues outside the leader's den. FernPaw walked over to see what they were doing.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked. SnowFlower turned around.

"MudWhisker is in PetalStar's den with her, FoxPelt, and GrayLilly. He's telling them about the prophecy." Just then, FernPaw saw MudWhisker and FoxPelt came out of the den, and MudWhisker, motioned for them to come over. When they had, FoxPelt spoke.

"We don't know what this prophecy is about, so for now, PetalStar thinks it would be best not to tell your clan mates at this time." FernPaw thought that was a good idea. No use worrying every cat, or having them treat us differently. SeedPaw spoke up,

"I can't even tell MossPaw?" SnowFlower looked at her apprentice sympathetically.

"Only until we find out more about it." SeedPaw nodded reluctantly.

"So what do we do until then?" asked FernPaw. She didn't want this prophecy to get in the way of her warrior training.

"Just go about your days, but let us know if you find out anything." said FoxPelt. With that, he nodded to them, and headed to the nursery. FernPaw was just about to go in and talk to her mother, when SeedPaw said,

"Maybe we should go on a patrol to the shadow place to see if RedWhisker is there." MudWhisker shook his head.

"You and FernPaw should focus on your training." Then, turning to SnowFlower, he continued, "I think you should get RainDapple and MossPaw to go with you on a hunting patrol. When I talked to RainDapple, he said that MossPaw was really upset about yesterday." FernPaw suddenly remembered MossPaw's reaction when they came back from the shadow place yesterday.

 _Maybe she doesn't want me hanging out with SeedPaw so much_ FernPaw thought. SeedPaw nodded.

"I think that's a good idea, I feel really bad about leaving her yesterday." SnowFlower nodded and went to get them. MudWhisker turned to her and said,

"Come on, FernPaw, we'll go to the training hollow. You and BadgerPaw will learn some battle moves." FernPaw was really excited.

 _I finally get to learn how to fight like a warrior!_ SeedPaw looked disappointed.

"When can I learn battle moves? SnowFlower put her tail on SeedPaw's shoulder.

"You'll learn them soon." SeedPaw sighed.

"Okay." FernPaw was very excited.

"Let's go!"

The four cats filed into the training hollow, they were MudWhisker, FernPaw, LeopardFur, and BadgerPaw.

"Okay," Started LeopardFur. "the first thing you two will learn in battle training is the lightening strike, a move taught to us by another clan a long time ago. You sneak up on your opponent and attack hark and swift, then move away before they can counter-attack." MudWhisker nodded and motioned to LeopardFur to help him demonstrate. LeopardFur pretended to be hunting, presumably on enemy territory. FernPaw watched as MudWhisker looked to make sure the two of them were watching, then crouched low to the ground. FernPaw saw that he was being very careful, as to not disturb the forest floor. Eventually, he was close enough to LeopardFur, and leaped onto him. The weight of MudWhisker made him crumple to the ground with a huff. MudWhisker then slid off of him and took a few paw steps back, still crouching. Then he turned to them.

"You see? It's very simple." FernPaw thought it looked pretty complicated. She turned to BadgerPaw and saw that he was very excited about the new attack move.

"What's more," continued LeopardFur. "The opponent will be surprised, will take a few moments to recover enough to attack, and that will give you enough time to claw their ears, since they are more sensitive, and bleed easier."

"That's right." Agreed MudWhisker. "Clawing the head a facial area will make your opponent disoriented and vulnerable." FernPaw didn't know if she liked the sound of that. "You should start practicing your stealth skills." said MudWhisker, interrupting FernPaw's thoughts. "Once you get the lightening strike down, we can move on to team attack, sky moves, and tree climbing attacks, then maybe…" MudWhisker was cut off by a yowling coming from the trees surrounding the training hollow. The cats turned and saw SeedPaw burst in.

"You have to come help, the patrol is being attacked!"

FernPaw was just barely keeping up with her clan mates as they followed SeedPaw to where her patrol was being attacked.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" cried BadgerPaw. As FernPaw looked at him, she noticed an excited gleam in his eye. She thought that he must be excited to fight in his first battle.

 _I'm just worried_ FernPaw thought _We weren't able to practice any battle moves_. Soon, they were close enough to the shadow place to hear the snarling of cats. Then, she saw them. SnowFlower, RainDapple, and MossPaw were fighting cats that she had never seen before. Before she knew it, instinct kicked in, and FernPaw was thrown into battle. Snarling, she unsheathed her claws and swiped at one of the cats. The tom screeched with fury as they hit their mark. FernPaw leaped forward, and fell among two she-cats fighting RainDapple. The two cats seemed surprised that they were now evenly matched. They started fighting both of them, but then BadgerPaw jumped in and started fighting them with a ferocity that was matchable to any warrior The she-cats ran off.

"Cowards!" RainDapple called. Then he turned to BadgerPaw, but before he could say anything, FernPaw heard a screech of pain. She turned around and saw MossPaw knocked down by a huge tom. There was a wound in her shoulder, with blood oozing out slowly.

"MossPaw, no!" FernPaw heard SeedPaw yell, and then race towards her. FernPaw followed, but realized that they wouldn't make it in time as the tom raised his unsheathed claws, and prepared to strike down on the already wounded apprentice. Suddenly, a cat ran into the tom with such force, it knocked him right off his feet. A look of shock crossed his face, then stood to face the new attacker, but then when he looked at the cat, FernPaw saw his face of fury melt into horror. They stared at each other for a few moments, and then the he turned around and yelled,

"Retreat!", as he ran away. Then, FernPaw came to her senses and rushed to help MossPaw, but before seeing the cat disappear into the dark hollow.

FernPaw reached MossPaw right after SeedPaw. She was comforting her sister. BadgerPaw reached them and was looking very concerned. RainDapple came up from behind, and said, "FernPaw, go find some cobwebs, we have to stop the bleeding." FernPaw ran off and, after some searching, found some tangled in a tree. Breathing heavily, FernPaw brought it to RainDapple.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked worriedly. After putting the cobwebs on MossPaw's wound and telling SeedPaw to hold it on, RainDapple responded.

"I think so. When we get back to camp, she'll have to see GrayLilly, but I'm pretty sure she'll be okay." FernPaw and SeedPaw both breathed sighs of relief.

"Okay, the cats are all out of our territory." said MudWhisker. He and SnowFlower had made sure that they were gone.

"Is MossPaw okay? Can she walk?" Asked SnowFlower. RainDapple looked at his apprentice, and MossPaw nodded, before slowly standing.

"LeopardFur's hurt too." spoke up SnowFlower.

"I'm fine, one of them just hooked my claws out from under me." said LeopardFur. He was limping a little, but other than that, he seemed to be fine.

"Well, let's get LeopardFur and MossPaw back to camp." said MudWhisker. As RainDapple helped his apprentice, SeedPaw leaned into FernPaw's ear and whispered.

"Did you see who rescued MossPaw? It was RedWhisker!"

FernPaw still couldn't believe it. RedWhisker had saved MossPaw! How was that even possible, when RedWhisker was a star clan cat? FernPaw was still thinking this when SeedPaw came into the apprentice's den and sat in the nest beside hers.

"How is MossPaw doing?" FernPaw asked.

"GrayLilly is treating the wound in her shoulder. She'll sleep in the medicine den tonight, but as long as the wound doesn't get infected, she'll be fine." FernPaw breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good." Then, she paused. "Are you sure it was RedWhisker who saved MossPaw?" SeedPaw nodded.

"I saw her face." FernPaw tipped her head.

"How do you think she did that when she's a Star clan cat?" SeedPaw shrugged.

"I don't know, but I don't really care how she did it, I'm just glad she did." FernPaw thought about this for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Then she laid down in her nest, and went to sleep.

 **Chapter 2 done! Next chapter, you will get an exclusive tour of the new sky clan camp.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As soon as SeedPaw woke up, she went to the medicine den to check on her sister. She poked her head in. "MossPaw?" GrayLilly looked up,

"Oh, hello SeedPaw, come on in. MossPaw's doing fine." SeedPaw walked in and saw MossPaw stretch and get out of her nest.

"Hi SeedPaw. How are you doing?"

"Fine, and you?" asked SeedPaw. MossPaw winced a little.

"My shoulder is a little sore, but I'm doing okay." SeedPaw nodded sympathetically and turned to GrayLilly.

"Is she okay to go on a patrol?" GrayLilly looked at MossPaw thoughtfully for a moment, then shook her head.

"I think it would be best if she stayed in camp today, just in case her shoulder gets worse, but tomorrow she can." MossPaw groaned.

"Stuck in camp all day? I'll be so bored!" SeedPaw nudged her sister playfully.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you company." MossPaw laughed a little.

"Thanks, SeedPaw." With that, the sisters left the medicine den.

After eating some fresh kill, SeedPaw and MossPaw went to the nursery. BlackFeather and SquirrelShine were talking about the attack yesterday. When they saw the apprentice's enter, SquirrelShine gave MossPaw a sympathetic look.

"I'm so glad you're okay, MossPaw." MossPaw looked a little shy.

"Thanks." SeedPaw looked at the two queens.

"Who do you think will have their kits first?" The queens looked at each other, then SquirrelShine said,

"Probably BlackFeather, since she's been in the nursery longer." SeedPaw nodded, and was about to ask if they had thought of any names, when MossPaw interrupted.

"Do you miss StormClaw?" SeedPaw took a sharp breath. StormClaw was BlackFeather's mate, and he had died last leaf bare.

 _Would BlackFeather be angry that MossPaw had asked such a question?_ BlackFeather gave a sad sigh.

"I miss him every day, but I'm glad he will live on in my kits." MossPaw nodded. Just then FoxPelt entered the nursery. He looked at the two apprentices.

"Shouldn't you two be on a patrol?" MossPaw shook her head, and SeedPaw said,

"GrayLilly said that MossPaw can't leave the camp today, and I'm keeping her company." FoxPelt nodded.

"Okay, but there are still apprentice duties to be done in camp, like taking care of the elders." SeedPaw sighed.

"Yes, FoxPelt." SeedPaw and MossPaw moved to the opening, and FoxPelt sat beside SquirrelShine and licked her shoulder affectionately. Once they were outside the nursery, MossPaw said,

"I hope I can have a mate like that." SeedPaw looked at her sister like she was crazy.

"A mate? We're only apprentices!"

"I know, but eventually, I want to have a mate and kits." MossPaw pointed out. SeedPaw thought about this.

"Me too, I guess." Then, she smiled. "Are you thinking of and tom in particular?" MossPaw sighed.

"I don't know, I really like BadgerPaw." SeedPaw laughed.

"Him? BadgerPaw's really whiny." MossPaw scoffed.

"We're only apprentices."

Before they could talk any more about it, SeedPaw realized that they were at the elder's den. Inside, SunShadow was snoring softly as he slept. SeedPaw thought that SunShadow Looked very content in the elders den.

 _He hadn't seemed very content when he first became an elder._ SunShadow had joined the elders's den at the end of last leaf bare, after his mate, SeedPaw and MossPaw's mother, had died from green cough, like StormClaw, PetalStar's mate, and others. Although SunShadow had fathered AppleHeart and SquirrelShine, and then SeedPaw and MossPaw, he was still fairly young to be in elders den. _The green cough had weakened him though_ She thought. SeedPaw turned to DarkFoot, and thought that he was asleep too, but when they approached him, DarkFoot opened his eyes and looked at them.

"Hello there, young ones, did you come to take care of my ticks?" SeedPaw groaned a little inside, and then nodded. DarkFoot smiled. "Well, go ahead then. How about I tell you a story while you work, would you like that?" MossPaw nodded eagerly, and the two of them began to work on DarkFoot's pelt. "Now, let's see, I guess I could tell you about the time me and my brother were the only two apprentices in sky clan, and other than that, There was GrayStar, my mother, a kit, and three other cats, not even a deputy or medicine cat." SeedPaw gasped.

"How can a clan survive when there were so few cats? DarkFoot continued.

"GrayStar had become leader only a moon ago. HollowStar didn't even have a deputy. Instead, GrayStar was his daughter, and he had trained her to be a leader like him. There were rumors that GrayStar had been guided by star clan cats, but either way, she was nothing like her father. When she became leader. Every cat had already given up hope. I had even heard my mother talk about leaving the clan to become a kitty pet, and leave me and my brother at homes where we would be safe. Then GrayStar gave them all hope once again."

"How did she do that?" asked MossPaw. DarkFoot sighed,

"I was only eight moons old, I wasn't even an apprentice yet, because HollowStar didn't give us our names. I don't remember what she said, but I remember tears in my mother's eyes, and that after, I never heard her talk about leaving the clan again. After, she gave me and my brother our apprentice names. I'll never forget what she said to us." SeedPaw was very invested to DarkFoot's story now.

"What did she say?" He continued.

"She said, 'DarkPaw, BrokenPaw, you are the future of this clan. If we are to survive, it will be because of you, no clan can ever survive without young cats like you, ready to do whatever it takes to take care of your clanmates and be brave, loyal, and true.'" SeedPaw and MossPaw looked at DarkFoot in awe.

"Wow, that's amazing!" said MossPaw.

"What happened to BrokenPaw?" asked SeedPaw, hoping it wasn't too personal of a question. DarkFoot laughed.

"You wouldn't remember him, but BrokenStorm served for a long time as Skyclan's medicine cat before GrayLilly." SeedPaw wondered how long GrayLilly had been a medicine cat.

"I think we're done." MossPaw spoke up. SeedPaw realized that they had probably gotten every single tick DarkFoot had while listening to his story.

"I sure feel better, thank you, little ones." Then, he looked at SunShadow. "I think you should just let him sleep for now." SeedPaw nodded.

"Thank you for the story." she said. DarkFoot smiled

"You're welcome, and remember, you're the future of the clan too." They smiled, and then left the elder's den.

SeedPaw was just thinking how much she liked DarkFoot, with his kind, ancient voice and attitude, and his wonderful stories, when she heard SnowFlower call her name. She turned and saw her coming towards them.

"There are are, SeedPaw, come, I'm going to do some training with you.

"But I'm keeping MossPaw company, she can't leave the camp today." SeedPaw protested. SnowFlower narrowed her eyes, as if she were trying to figure out out to deal with her disobedience.

"It's okay, SeedPaw, you can go." said MossPaw. "I'll be fine here." SeedPaw looked at her.

"Are you sure?" MossPaw nodded.

"I'll probably gather moss to change all of the bedding. It was great hanging out with you today." SeedPaw sighed with relief.

"I'm glad, I'm sorry that we couldn't do that patrol together the other day." MossPaw shrugged it off.

"It's okay, you made up for it today." SeedPaw smiled

"Okay, I'll see you later."

SeedPaw followed SnowFlower into the training hollow, and she saw that no one was in there. "Are we training alone?" she asked. SnowFlower nodded.

"FernPaw went on the dawn patrol, so she's asleep in the apprentice's den, and BadgerPaw just left with a hunting patrol. SeedPaw nodded. She was glad that she would get to have one-on-one time with her mentor.

"What are we going to learn?" SnowFlower was silent for a moment, then answered,

"I can teach you the lightening strike, and maybe I can teach you some tree climbing battle moves later." SeedPaw squeaked with excitement.

"FernPaw told me about the lightening strike!" SnowFlower smiled.

"In that case, lets get right to learning the move. Now, the main thing is to sneak up as close as you can to the enemy without them seeing you. Once you're close enough, you strike them, somewhere on the face or ears, preferably, since that is where they will bleed the most. Then, you get away before they can counter-attack." SeedPaw nodded and sunk low to the ground. She slowly and silently crept forward toward a leaf in the middle of the hollow. Then SeedPaw heard a twig snap. She lunged, landing squarely on the leaf. She looked up, to see SnowFlower looking impressed.

"Very good. Next time, make sure you pay attention to your surroundings, I did hear you step on a twig.

"Okay." SeedPaw tried again, and this time, got it perfectly." SnowFlower purred.

"You seem to be a natural at stalking. Now I can teach you about the lightening team move, and then maybe, we can surprise a certain hunting patrol.

SeedPaw could hardly contain her excitement as she and SnowFlower peered from behind some bushes at the hunting patrol. She had learned how to track, and had located them fairy quickly. Now, they stared at LeopardFur, AppleHeart, and BadgerPaw, as they were carrying their kill back to camp. SnowFlower nodded at SeedPaw, and she slid from the bushes and crept toward LeopardFur. Making sure to check her surroundings, she got closer, and closer, SeedPaw suddenly lunged at LeopardFur, landing on his back and cuffing him on the ears with a sheathed claw. Hearing a huff as her weight brought him to the ground, SeedPaw leaped off and scampered out of reach. Looking up, she saw SnowFlower already attacking AppleHeart, moving to LeopardFur before he could get up. SeedPaw lunged at BadgerPaw before he could even figure out what was happening. As soon as she landed on him, however, she thrown off. she hit the ground, landing on her back. BadgerPaw pinned her down, and half raised his paw, before realizing it was her. His look of anger turned to shock as he let SeedPaw up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just practicing some battle moves, and it looks like I got it down pretty well." SeedPaw answered.

"Well, maybe your training should be kept in the training hollow." put in LeopardFur grumpily. AppleHeart laughed.

"Oh LeopardFur, your just upset that BadgerPaw did a better job than you at defending yourself against this fierce apprentice." LeopardFur rolled his eyes, but smiled a little.

"Okay, I suppose you did a good job."

"Thank you, I think I did." said SeedPaw, proudly.

"Well," said SnowFlower. "How is the training going with BadgerPaw?"

"Fine, He has trouble getting up in trees, very clumsy and nervous." Answered LeopardFur SeedPaw snickered, before being silenced by a look from her mentor.

"I was that way too." said SnowFlower. "I can show him some tricks if you want." Leopard looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. SnowFlower then turned to SeedPaw. "Can you help AppleHeart carry the prey back to camp?"

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll see you later."

When SeedPaw and AppleHeart set the prey in the pile in the middle of camp, SeedPaw looked up at the sky, to see the sun starting to go down. She looked around, until she saw MossPaw heading into the apprentice's den. Heading over, SeedPaw ducked in and sat in her nest beside her sister.

"Hi, Are you doing okay?" SeedPaw asked. MossPaw sighed tiredly.

"Yeah, just tired. GrayLilly said that I can go on patrols and training sessions tomorrow." SeedPaw brightened.

"That's great! I'm glad your wound healed so well." MossPaw nodded.

"Maybe tomorrow we can go on a patrol together." she said. SeedPaw licked her sister's shoulder.

"I hope so, I like hanging out with you. MossPaw sighed.

"So do I."

 **Okay, that concludes the tour. Next time, things are getting real. Buckle up!**


	4. Chapter 4

FernPaw yawned tiredly as she tried to concentrate.

 _Come on, FernPaw, the mouse is right in front of you, it's such an easy catch!_ She thought to herself. Since MossPaw was recovering today, and SeedPaw was keeping her company, FernPaw had to take the dawn patrol and the night patrol. FernPaw thought about her catch that morning, her first one ever, and then all of the prey she caught after. She crouched low, and pounced. FernPaw landed to the left of the mouse, realizing that her aim was off. The mouse scampered away, and she was left holding nothing between her paws.

"Mousedung!" she spat, angrily. A tail brushed against her shoulder, and FernPaw looked up to see MudWhisker looking down at her. She sat up, embarrassed. and started to explain, but he flicked his tail, silencing her.

"I know you're tired. Don't worry, you did your best. Besides, you caught plenty of prey this morning." FernPaw sighed.

"That mouse should have been so easy. though" MudWhisker shrugged.

"There will be other easy catches. You just need to get some sleep." FoxPelt walked out from behind the bushes with mouse in his jaws. FernPaw brightened, knowing that the mouse had still been caught.

"Yeah, when I'm not tired, I'll be the best hunter in the clan."

FernPaw dragged herself into her nest. By then, the other apprentices were already asleep. She curled herself up, and fell fast asleep.

"FernPaw!" A voice woke her. She sat up, and saw that she was still in her nest, but everybody else was still asleep. FernPaw looked around, and saw a massive cat at the entrance of the den. FernPaw stood.

"Who are you?" she asked with suspicion. The cat said nothing, but just walked out of sight. Unsure of what to do, FernPaw slowly walked to the entrance, and looked outside, into the cool, night air. The cat was sitting a few tail lengths away, so she walked over. Up close, FernPaw could see that this cat was truly massive. He was a light brown tom with broad shoulders and a back muzzle. He also had a large scar along his flank. "Who are you?" She asked again. The tom looked down at her, and said, in a deep voice.

"I am HawkStar."

FernPaw gasped. She didn't recognize his name, but she couldn't help thinking of the prophecy. _The hawk will fall_ Could this be the hawk RedWhisker was referring to? HawkStar continued.

"I have a prophecy for you." FernPaw backed away.

"RedWhisker already gave me a prophecy." HawkStar looked confused.

"She did what?" he asked. FernPaw told him about RedWhisker's prophecy. HawkStar sighed.

"I thought this might happen. FernPaw, RedWhisker was my sister. She killed me before I received my nine lives because I didn't make her deputy. When she died, RedWhisker went to the dark forest. The real prophecy states that the red death will fall." FernPaw's eyes narrowed, unsure of who to believe. HawkStar, obviously sensing this, looked her in the eye, and said, "You're going to have to trust me, FernPaw. RedWhisker tried to destroy the clan once, and now she's trying to do it again." FernPaw looked into his eyes, and saw something warm and comforting in them. They reminded her of the eyes of her father, when he was still alive. All doubt left her, and FernPaw, somehow, knew he was telling the truth.

FernPaw blinked, and opened her eyes. She was laying in her nest. As she looked around, FernPaw saw that the den was empty. She stumbled outside, blinking in the sunlight, and saw SeedPaw sitting with SnowFlower at the prey pile. As she walked over, SeedPaw caught sight of her.

"Oh, hi FernPaw." she said. FernPaw looked at them.

"I had a dream last night." SnowFlower looked interested now.

"What was it?"

"A cat was here in the camp, his name was HawkStar, and he said that RedWhisker tricked us, she's trying to destroy sky clan." SeedPaw looked at her mentor then at FernPaw.

"You don't believe him, do you?" When FernPaw nodded. SeedPaw looked annoyed. "FernPaw, the prophecy said that hawk will fall. HollowStar tried to trick us, so HawkStar is probably doing the same." FernPaw sighed.

"She changed the prophecy. It really says, 'The red death will fall'. SeedPaw rolled her eyes. "Oh please, he just made that up. Besides, if RedWhisker is so evil, why would she save MossPaw?" FernPaw searched for a reason.

"Maybe she was trying to trick us, I don't know, I just know that HawkStar is telling the truth." SeedPaw scoffed.

"How do you know?" FernPaw couldn't explain her feelings.

"I just do, how do you know that RedWhisker is telling the truth.?" she was angry now.

"Because she saved MossPaw, and she wouldn't give us a prophecy that would be about her!" SeedPaw shouted.

"SeedPaw, FernPaw, stop shouting." said SnowFlower sternly. FernPaw gave one last look at SeedPaw, before stalking off, angrily.

FernPaw decided to go hunting to cool off. She found that her anger caused her to become distracted, making it harder to catch prey. Finally, however, she did manage to catch a squirrel before it ran up a tree. FernPaw was about to try for a bird on a low branch when MudWhisker came up from behind her.

"Good catch." he said encouragingly. FernPaw narrowed her eyes.

"Thanks, did SnowFlower send you?" she asked. MudWhisker sighed.

"No, but she did tell me what happened."

"They don't believe me."

"It's not that they don't believe you, it's just that they think that you might have been tricked by this, HawkStar." FernPaw was a little annoyed.

"I'm not that gullible, I know he's telling the truth." she said. MudWhisker looked uncertain.

"How do you know?" FernPaw took a deep breath.

"I just know, I could see it in his eyes." MudWhisker shook his head.

"RedWhisker has done nothing to make us think that she is anything but sincere, and the prophecy talks about Hawk, it could be all apart of his plan." FernPaw looked at him.

"Or, it could be all apart of her plan."

The next day, when FernPaw was sharing tongues with AppleHeart, FoxPelt came up.

"I need you two to go on a patrol with LeopardFur and BadgerPaw." They both stood.

"Where are we going?" asked AppleHeart.

"Over to the shadow place and the border surrounding it. We need to make sure the rogues don't come back." FernPaw took in a sharp breath. The shadow place was where RedWhisker was.

"Uh, I don't think I can go." she said. FoxPelt gave her a puzzled look.

"Why not?" FernPaw searched for an excuse.

"Because," She looked around and caught sight of MudWhisker. "Because I need to train with my mentor." she finished before heading over to him.

"What's going on, FernPaw?" asked MudWhisker as she neared.

"FoxPelt wants me to go on a patrol to the shadow place, but I can't." MudWhisker looked annoyed

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because That's where RedWhisker is."

"FernPaw, RedWhisker is not the cat you should be afraid of. I'm starting to think you're using it as an excuse to get out of doing work." FernPaw was hurt by that.

"What! I wouldn't do that!" MudWhisker sighed.

"Then go on the patrol." he said, before turning away. FernPaw was left, to go back to the group. "I'll come."

FernPaw was growing nervous as they neared the shadow place. It dwindled though, when she was distracted by BadgerPaw.

"If I see any of those rogues, I'll scare them so bad, they'll never come back." LeopardFur laughed.

"We may have already done that at the last battle." As they patrolled the border, they caught no scent of enemy cats.

"Maybe we should do some hunting while we're here. There's a lot of mice hiding around most likely." said AppleHeart.

"Okay, I bet I can catch a bigger one than you, FernPaw." said BadgerPaw with a gleam in his eye. FernPaw smiled.

"We'll see about that" she said, her worries gone for now. She sniffed the air for any prey, and catching a whiff of mouse. She looked around and spotted a plump one slightly visible in the undergrowth. FernPaw crouched, glad that the mouse was so distracted. She crept forward, and pounced. She practically landed on the mouse, and she killed it with a swift bite. FernPaw looked up, ready to brag to BadgerPaw, but he was not in sight.

 _He must've tried somewhere else to hunt._ She thought. She sniffed the air, scenting more mice and birds. There was something else; cat? FernPaw figured it was LeopardFur or AppleHeart. She crept toward the mouse scent. When she emerged from some bushes, the scent of cat was much stronger. She looked up, and found herself staring at RedWhisker.

FernPaw stared, and RedWhisker stared back.

"Hello FernPaw. Hunting going well?" FernPaw gulped.

"Y-yes, it's going fine." RedWhisker cocked her head.

"Is everything okay? You seem nervous." FernPaw tried to calm herself.

"Oh, no you just startled me, that's all."

"I think it's more than that. You've seen HawkStar, haven't you?" FernPaw gulped.

"Um, maybe." RedWhisker laughed.

"I'm sure he told you all sorts of stories, didn't he?" FernPaw forced herself to stay calm.

"How did you know?" RedWhisker shrugged.

"SeedPaw mentioned it to me in her dream. FernPaw sighed.

"Of course."

"HawkStar is a crafty one. I'm not surprised you fell for his tricks."

"How do I know you're not the crafty one?" asked FernPaw. RedWhisker sighed.

"You just have to trust me. I'm sure he told you things about about me that just aren't true, Me killing him, me wanting to be deputy, me influencing HollowStar. I didn't do any of those things." FernPaw was about to respond, but then took a sharp breath.

"He never said anything about HollowStar." RedWhisker looked away.

"Oh, well I'm sure he told you other crazy things." FernPaw now knew for sure that HawkStar was telling the truth.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go find BadgerPaw." She then turned and started to walk away.

"Wait FernPaw." She stopped and turned around, just in time to see RedWhisker lunge at her.

FernPaw gasped, and turned to run, but RedWhisker was too fast. As soon as RedWhisker pounced on her, FernPaw was on the ground. She was horrified when RedWhisker tried to bite her neck. She struggled to get away.

"Ha, you think you can escape? If I was able to kill a clan leader, I can certainly kill a puny apprentice like you." RedWhisker laughed when FernPaw cried out in pain. She had moved an inch, causing RedWhisker to bite her shoulder instead. When FernPaw tried again to escape, RedWhisker pinned her to the ground with unsheathed claws, and raked one of them down her belly. FernPaw closed her eyes as RedWhisker would surely kill her. Suddenly, the weight of her was finally lifted. FernPaw opened her eyes to see HawkStar on top of RedWhisker.

"Run, FernPaw!" he said. FernPaw got up, half dazed and tried to run in spite of her wounds. She looked back to see HawkStar flickering in and out of sight. RedWhisker threw him off, and ran after her. When she caught up, FernPaw could feel RedWhisker scratching and biting her. FernPaw fell to the ground, bleeding. Suddenly HawkStar was back, attacking RedWhisker again. HawkStar bit her neck, causing RedWhisker to cry out in rage. She ran back through the darkness in the shadow place. HawkStar started to walk toward FernPaw, but then flickered out of sight. FernPaw could feel her breath coming out short and quick. She tried to get up, but she didn't have the strength. When she looked around, FernPaw saw the blood. There was a lot of it. Exhausted, FernPaw closed her eyes.

"FernPaw! What happened?" FernPaw opened her eyes to find BadgerPaw staring at her in horror. "LeopardFur! AppleHeart! FernPaw was attacked!" he ran over to where she lay, and scanned the surrounding area for who could have done this. FernPaw could hear rustling as LeopardFur and AppleHeart approached. BadgerPaw was leaning down, close to her hear. "You'll be okay, FernPaw. GrayLilly will fix you up, you just just have to stay awake." he whispered softly.

 _But, I'm so tired_ FernPaw thought. As she closed her eyes, she could hear more cats near her now, and she could faintly feel herself being lifted off the ground, before she lost all consciousness.

 **Wow, that was intense! I've already started on the next chapter, so it shouldn't be too long.**


	5. Chapter 5

MudWhisker sat with his sister, SnowFlower, as they shared tongues beside the fish kill pile. "Once FernPaw gets back from patrol, I'm going to do some training with her." he said. SnowFlower nodded.

"I think I'll take SeedPaw on a hunting patrol. She's really picking up things fast."

"Are you guys talking about me?" asked a voice. MudWhisker turned and saw SeedPaw padding up.

"Yes, about increasing your training and giving you lots of work, especially looking after the elders." responded SnowFlower gleefully. MudWhisker hid his amusement when SeedPaw's frowned, then laughed when she realized that her mentor was only joking. "Actually, I was just going to get you so that we could go on a hunting patrol." SnowFlower continued.

"Oh yes, let's go!" SeedPaw said excitedly. SnowFlower stood to go, but a yowling coming from the camp entrance stopped her. MudWhisker stood and flashed her a worried gaze before starting to walk towards the commotion. SeedPaw was already over there, he could see, but he couldn't tell what was going on. Suddenly, SeedPaw turned, and rushed back over to them, looking shocked.

"What is it?" MudWhisker asked, starting to get a prickle of fear.

"FernPaw was attacked on patrol." Started SeedPaw, her voice shaking. "At the shadow place."

MudWhisker stood, shocked at what he had just heard. He slowly padded to the entrance. When he saw FernPaw, he gasped. She was barely conscious, being carried by LeopardFur and AppleHeart, with BadgerPaw padding close by, whispering softly to FernPaw. She was bleeding from several wounds, and looked like she was in shock.

"Let me through!" came a voice behind him. MudWhisker turned to see GrayLilly padding up. He stepped aside to let her through, and she started sniffing at FernPaw's wounds. After a moment, she said softly,

"Bring her to my den." Before heading over to it herself. MudWhisker stopped her.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked. GrayLilly looked at him, her face grave.

"I don't know."

MudWhisker sat near the entrance to the warriors den. GrayLilly had not come out of her den yet.

 _That means she's still alive, right?_ He thought to himself.

"Are you doing okay?" asked SnowFlower, padding up to him. MudWhisker sighed.

"I can't believe this is happening. I never should have let her go to the shadow place. Not after…" He couldn't even finish. SnowFlower have him a comforting lick.

"We didn't know.."

"But we did." MudWhisker interrupted. "She told us, but we didn't believe her; I didn't believe her. I sent my apprentice to her death." MudWhisker nearly whispered the last part. SnowFlower was about to respond, but then SeedPaw came up to them.

"Is FernPaw okay? GrayLilly wouldn't let any cat in." MudWhisker took a deep breath.

"GrayLilly is doing all she can. If anyone can save FernPaw, she can." SeedPaw looked at them "So she COULD die." SeedPaw paused. "What do you think could have done this?" She asked. MudWhisker looked at her.

"Isn't is obvious? It was RedWhisker." SeedPaw gasped.

"What! Why do you think that?"

"SeedPaw, I saw the wounds on FernPaw. They were too big to be any cat I've seen around here, and it had to be an experienced fighter. Plus, she was near the shadow place, and with her dream…" SeedPaw sat down.

"Then, this is all my fault. I told RedWhisker about FernPaw's dream. I didn't believe her, and now she's dying, because of me." SnowFlower looked her apprentice in the eye.

"SeedPaw, this is not your fault. None of us could have known that this would happen."

"I was the one who let her go on a patrol there without me, I'm the one to blame." said MudWhisker. SnowFlower turned to her brother.

"No, it's not your fault either. There is only one cat to blame for what's happened, and that's RedWhisker." SnowFlower nearly spat the name, as if it tasted bitter on her tongue. "She's the one that should get our anger, not ourselves." MudWhisker looked at SeedPaw, and they both nodded. RedWhisker could not get away with this.

MudWhisker padded up to PetalStar, with SnowFlower and SeedPaw following close behind. PetalStar was pacing in front of the medicine den, looked distraught.

"PetalStar?" said MudWhisker. She turned and looked at him.

"Yes MudWhisker?" He took a deep breath.

"SnowFlower and I were thinking about going to the shadow place to look for, whatever did this." PetalStar looked at the three of them, then sighed.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Just, be careful." MudWhisker looked at his sister then back at his leader.

"Okay, we will." He paused, then added. "I'm so sorry that this happened." PetalStar nodded. "Thank you, MudWhisker." MudWhisker turned and saw BadgerPaw sitting close by, with his head down. He went over to him.

"Hello BadgerPaw, are you doing okay?" BadgerPaw looked up and then nodded slowly.

"I can't believe FernPaw got so hurt." MudWhisker nodded.

"Yes, I don't think any of us expected it. Did, you see anything?" BadgerPaw shook his head.

"I heard some type of commotion. At first, I thought that it was just FernPaw hunting, but then it got louder, and I heard her yowling." He paused, trying to keep his voice steady. "Then, it suddenly stopped. It was silent. I went over to the shadow place, and saw FernPaw, lying there. I called for LeopardFur and AppleHeart. There was a lot of blood, and she was barely awake. I was trying to comfort her, but then she fell asleep." MudWhisker nodded.

"Is there anything else? BadgerPaw looked thoughtful, and then said,

"She did say something, before she fell asleep. She said, well, it sound like she was calling for you, MudWhisker, but it sounded, different. I couldn't quite make it out." MudWhisker knew almost for sure what FernPaw had said,

 _RedWhisker._ That pretty much confirmed it. "Thank you, BadgerPaw, you've been a lot of help. He was about to walk away, when BadgerPaw said,

"If FernPaw recovers, can you tell her, that, well," He started, blushing. "That I was there for her?" MudWhisker found himself smiling a little.

"Of course, BadgerPaw."

MudWhisker then turned back to SnowFlower.

"Let's go." SeedPaw looked at him, surprised.

"What about me?" she asked. SnowFlower laid her tail on her apprentice's shoulder.

"You have to stay here."

"What!" SeedPaw said, shocked. "I have to come, to find RedWhisker."

"No. Said MudWhisker. I, we, need you safe, so you will stay here."

"Besides, someone needs to stay here for when FernPaw wakes up." SeedPaw grumbled.

"If she wakes up." SnowFlower cuffed her on the ear.

"Don't talk like that. GrayLilly is a great medicine cat. I'm sure she can heal FernPaw." MudWhisker couldn't help feeling doubt. He had seen FernPaw's wounds up close, and they looked really bad. He hoped, however, that his sister was right.

As he and SnowFlower trudged through the forest, MudWhisker couldn't help feeling sorry for SeedPaw. She had been pretty upset that they hadn't let her come.

 _She needs to be safe._ He reminded himself. He unexpectedly found himself feeling nervous as they neared the shadow place.

"What do we do once we get there?" asked SnowFlower.

"We just start looking." said MudWhisker. "Maybe see if we can get to wherever RedWhisker is. We have to find her." SnowFlower nodded, determined.

"We will, MudWhisker." She paused. "What will do if we do find her?" MudWhisker stopped and looked at his sister.

"We make her pay." SnowFlower sighed.

"I'm not sure revenge is the best thing." MudWhisker lowered his eyes and thought about that for a second.

"But, we're fulfilling the prophecy too." he reasoned. SnowFlower cocked to head to one side. "Without SeedPaw?" MudWhisker shrugged.

"I don't know, lets just find her." he snapped Then, he intentionally turned away from his sister. He hated fighting with SnowFlower, but this had to be the answer. RedWhisker couldn't get away with this.

"Come on MudWhisker, let's go home. We've been here for so long!" said SnowFlower. She and MudWhisker had been sniffing around the shadow place for so long, it was well past sun high. "Just a little longer. We have to make sure we didn't miss anything." SnowFlower rolled her eyes.

"I practically memorized every rock and crack by now." MudWhisker was about to respond with a retort when he heard rustling in nearby bushes. He looked intently at them, while whispering, "Did you hear that?" SnowFlower nodded as she came up beside him, her fur bristling. MudWhisker narrowed his eyes as the sounds continued. Then, as suddenly as they had started, the rustling stopped. MudWhisker was just letting his fur lie flat, when something sprang from the bushes. MudWhisker lunged at what he thought must've been RedWhisker. When he made contact, he instantly realized that the attacker was much smaller. Caught off guard and unbalanced because of the misjudgment of size, MudWhisker stumbled and backed off right before the cat swiped at him with unsheathed claws. MudWhisker found himself staring at an apprentice sized, light ginger and brown she cat.

"What are you doing here?" the she cat asked with scowl. "This is where I hunt." MudWhisker, regaining his composure, scoffed at the young cat.

"This is Skyclan territory. You're trespassing." the cat walked right up to him.

"No I'm not. My mother and I are welcome in this territory. Your own leader said so." she said proudly. MudWhisker had half a mind to cuff this cat over the ears for her rudeness, but SnowFlower spoke up.

"Which leader would that be?" she asked. The cat didn't even hesitate.

"GayStar." MudWhisker and SnowFlower looked at each other in surprise.

"Well, can you take us to your mother?" asked SnowFlower. The cat looked like she was thinking about it, then answered.

"Fine, follow me, but you better not lay a paw on her." she said threateningly. MudWhisker couldn't help being impressed by the young cat's boldness. They followed her through the bushes and a little ways away. to an abandoned badger set.

"What's your name?" MudWhisker asked before they went in.

"Kessa." the she cat replied.

MudWhisker and SnowFlower headed into the small tunnel and came to a wide room, most likely where the former badgers who lived there would have slept. There were two nests set up, one empty, probably for Kessa, and one where an older she cat sat, half asleep.

"PineFlame, wake up. We have visitors." said Kessa. PineFlame opened her eyes and looked at MudWhisker and SnowFlower.

"Who are they?" she asked. The first thing that MudWhisker noticed about this cat is that she blind. She was light and dark brown with cream colored ears and some black features on her face.

"I don't know their names." Kessa admitted. "They're Skyclan cats. They thought I was trespassing. PineFlame stretched and stood, gazing sightlessly at them as if she could see. "Well, my name is PineFlame, and you've met my daughter, Kessa." MudWhisker nodded his in greeting, before remembering that she couldn't see him, and said

"Hello, I'm MudWhisker, and this is my sister, SnowFlower. Kessa said that you were welcomed to hunt in our territory by our former leader, GrayStar. PineFlame cocked her head. "Former? Has she died?

"Yes, PetalStar is our leader now." PineFlame nodded.

"I'm sure PetalStar is a great leader. I remember her." MudWhisker was confused.

"You knew PetalStar?"

"Yes, I used to be a warrior of Skyclan.

"You were?" asked MudWhisker, very surprised. "Yes, I left after I was blinded by a fire." SnowFlower gasped. "Did they make you leave because you couldn't hunt?" she asked. "Of course not!" PineFlame snapped. "I left on my own terms, but GrayStar welcomed me to hunt in Skyclan territory." MudWhisker was still confused. _Why would she leave the clan if she was blind, and would've been taken care of if she had stayed._ He thought. "What were you doing?" asked PineFlame. "We were looking for a cat." said SnowFlower. MudWhisker winced. They didn't really know anything about PineFlame and Kessa, and he wasn't sure they could be trusted. "Which cat?" asked Kessa curiously. "Red…" SnowFlower began, before being cut off by MudWhisker. "Oh, just a cat." He glared at his sister. "Red?" asked PineFlame, her sightless eyes widening. "As in, the red death?" MudWhisker stared at PineFlame. "You know about the prophecy?" "Yes," said PineFlame. "I was given it many years ago. But," she paused. "There are only two of you. Where are the apprentices?" MudWhisker and SnowFlower looked at each other. It was finally SnowFlower who spoke. "SeedPaw is back at camp. We wanted her safe, and FernPaw, was attacked by RedWhisker. She's very injured." PineFlame's eyes clouded with worry. "I hope for all of our sakes that FernPaw recovers. Otherwise, I would have left the clan for nothing." She paused, then regained her composure. "Come back when you are four. Then, I will help you." She flicked her tail, signaling them to leave. "You heard her." said Kessa. "It's time for you to go. You've gone and upset her." Kessa took a step toward them threateningly. "Okay, we're going." said MudWhisker. "Come on, SnowFlower." They both turned and left the badger set, when they realized that the sun was beginning to set. MudWhisker still had so many questions. They knew almost nothing about PineFlame, and that wouldn't change unless they had SeedPaw and FernPaw with them. _Please get better FernPaw._ He thought. _We need you._

 **I hope you liked the new characters. They will be added to my DeviantArt account, and I will add any new characters once they are introduced. Anyway, to be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

FernPaw opened her eyes and blinked she was standing in a forest that was so dark, she could barely see the trees in front of her. She used her senses to not run into anything as she slowly walked forward. FernPaw could hear cats talking quietly not far off.

 _Where am I?_ She asked herself as she pricked her ears to listen. After some walking, FernPaw could see two cats. One was a light ginger tom with a black stripe along his back. The other, was RedWhisker. FernPaw backed away, her fur bristling in fear. She swallowed, and forced herself to creep forward until she could hear what they were saying.

"I can't believe this, we're done for!" the tom whined. FernPaw saw RedWhisker roll her eyes.

"Don't worry, I injured FernPaw pretty good. I doubt she'll recover, and even if she does, it'll be much too late by then." she said with a sneer.

"Even so," the tom countered. "The others will no doubt figure out that she was right about you." RedWhisker leaned into the tom's face, and he took a step back.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to act quickly, won't we?" The tom began to mumble something in response. FernPaw took a step forward to hear, only to step into a hole that she had not noticed. A surprised squeak escaped FernPaw and she stumbled forward, just barely out of sight of the two cats. The sound she had made caught their attention, and they looked over to where she was.

"Someone's here." said RedWhisker. "Come on." They began to walk in FernPaw's direction, and FernPaw saw this, and ran. FernPaw's heart was beating so fast she could feel it as she realized that she was being chased. She risked a glance behind her and saw RedWhisker and the tom racing towards her. She could tell that RedWhisker saw her, because there was a sadistic grin on her face. FernPaw turned back around, and noticed that she couldn't even see where she was going. After awhile, she could no longer here them behind her. Just as she looked back to see where they were, FernPaw ran into something, it was a cat.

FernPaw started to let out a squeak of alarm, when a tail covered her mouth.

"Be quiet, or they'll hear us." said a voice. FernPaw looked up and could faintly see the outline of a cat in the darkness. "Follow me." she continued. "I'll get you out of here." The she-cat used her tail to guide FernPaw forward. FernPaw knew that she had to trust this cat, whoever she was, and followed. Eventually, FernPaw started to see light in the distanced. Suddenly, they were engulfed in it. FernPaw blinked, and saw that they were no longer in the dark forest, but instead in a beautiful meadow with trees, all surrounded by a blue glow. She looked at the cat who had saved her, and saw that she was a tortoiseshell she-cat with brown features.

"Thank you for saving me." FernPaw said. The she-cat looked at her kindly.

"You're welcome FernPaw. My name is SorrelLeaf." FernPaw cocked her head.

"How do you know my name?"

"HawkStar sent me to retrieve you from the dark forest." FernPaw looked around.

"HawkStar is here? Does that mean I'm in Starclan?" SorrelLeaf nodded.

"For now, yes." FernPaw's eyes widened.

"Am I dead?" she whispered. SorrelLeaf shook her head.

"No, I think RedWhisker and HollowStar brought you to the dark forest to finish the job. GrayLilly is healing you in the medicine den. FernPaw gulped.

"That was HollowStar?"

"Yes, HawkStar knew that they would take advantage of your vulnerability while you were recovering, so he sent me there to look for you." FernPaw's mind was reeling. She had so many questions.

"Do you know about the prophecy?

"Not much." SorrelLeaf admitted. "I know that HawkStar sent my daughter the prophecy before you or your mentors were born, to help you. Then he told you about the prophecy."

"So there's another cat alive right now who can help us?

"As far as I know, yes, but you have to get better first." FernPaw nodded.

"Okay, I'll try. Thanks again." SorrelLeaf purred.

"You're welcome, we'll always be watching over you."

FernPaw opened her eyes and looked around. She was laying in a nest in the medicine cat den. Instantly, she was aware of an intense pain coming from, everywhere. She groaned, and GrayLilly, who was sorting herbs, turned around.

"FernPaw, your awake!" She went over to her and started rubbing her paw down FernPaw's wounds, causing her to flinch. "Well, I think you just might be okay." said GrayLilly, sounding relieved. FernPaw looked at the entrance and saw that it was dark outside.

"The sun went down while I was asleep?" GrayLilly cocked her head.

"It's done more than that. It's been almost two days since you were attacked. The sun will be rising soon. The dawn patrol hasn't even left yet." FernPaw gasped in shock.

"I've been asleep for that long?"

"No," responded GrayLilly. "You did wake up near the beginning, but you had a very bad fever." she paused, looking at her softly. "We almost lost you." FernPaw looked away, shyly, and saw BadgerPaw come in with herbs. He dropped them in surprise when he saw her.

"You're awake, and your fever's gone!" He grabbed the herbs and brought them to GrayLilly. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked. GrayLilly nodded.

"Yes, as long as her wounds don't get infected again. That's what these herbs are for." GrayLilly stopped, and looked at FernPaw sympathetically. "I thought you would still be sleeping when I put these on your wounds. It will hurt." FernPaw nodded, trying to be brave.

"Okay." GrayLilly crushed the herbs until they were almost liquid. She then started spreading them on her many wounds. The pain was sharp and throbbing. FernPaw squeezed her eyes shut and forced back a cry of pain, some of it escaping. FernPaw was then aware of a paw being laid on her own. She opened her eyes and saw BadgerPaw looking at her warmly, holding her paw. FernPaw gave a small smile, and her tenseness relaxed a little. After a few minutes, GrayLilly stepped back. Okay, it's done. FernPaw saw that BadgerPaw was still looking at her. Then, he dropped her paw, and gave her an awkward smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked. FernPaw nodded.

"Yes, thank you."

By sun high, every cat in Skyclan had come to see FernPaw. Her mother was first, and when she had seen her awake and recovered, she was overjoyed. Next was her mentor, he had walked in, and when he saw her, MudWhisker walked over and placed his tail on her shoulder.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." he said. "I'm sorry we didn't believe you. You were right about RedWhisker." FernPaw purred.

"It's okay." he then left, and returned moments later with SnowFlower and SeedPaw. They were all very excited to see her getting better, and they talked about the prophecy, and what they would do once FernPaw was fully recovered. It was a good thing that GrayLilly was away collecting herbs so they could discuss it freely.

"So, once you're better, we can go see PineFlame and Kessa, and they'll tell us more about the prophecy." SeedPaw was saying. FernPaw nodded.

"SorrelLeaf told me about another cat knowing about the prophecy." MudWhisker looked at her, confused.

"Who's SorrelLeaf?" FernPaw told them about her experience in the dark forest, and then in Starclan. MudWhisker nodded.

"Just more pieces to the puzzle." he murmured. Throughout the day, every cat had visited her, and had been very happy to see her alive and well.

"Before long, you'll be out on patrol and training." MossPaw had said when she came to see her.

"That's right, you're recovering very quickly." agreed GrayLilly.

The next week went by rather slowly. FernPaw spent her time talking with various cats who came to visit. GrayLilly, BadgerPaw, and MudWhisker were visiting her the most. PetalStar stopped by as often as possible, but she had to lead the clan too. Eventually, GrayLilly told her that she could leave the medicine den.

"You can't leave camp though, I still want you close by for now." She had added. FernPaw didn't care, she was just glad to be out and about. That night, FernPaw asked if she could sleep in the apprentice's den. GrayLilly had thought about it, then nodded.

"I suppose." FernPaw was so excited, and was pleasantly surprised that SeedPaw and BadgerPaw had gotten her fresh bedding.

"Thank you so much! It'll be so nice to have a comfortable place to sleep finally." FernPaw laid down and quickly fell asleep. In a dream, she was again greeted by a massive brown tom.

"HawkStar!" she exclaimed.

"Hello, FernPaw, I'm glad to see you've recovered."

"Thanks to you, you saved me from RedWhisker." she paused. "How did she do that, attack me?"

"The Shadow Place, as you call it, is a gateway. With much strength and training, a cat can get through from the Dark Forest, although they can't go too far" respond HawkStar.

"And from Starclan." added FernPaw.

"Yes, but it is much harder. Because the gateway is shadowed in darkness, it's fueled my hatred and malice. Dark Forest warriors, unsurprisingly, have a much easier time having those intense emotions." said MudWhisker.

"Is that why you were flickering in and out during the fight?" asked FernPaw.

"yes, I found that it was difficult to feel so much hate for a consistent amount of time." FernPaw cocked her head.

"What made you feel hatred in the first place?" Asked FernPaw awkwardly, hoping the question wasn't too personal. HawkStar sighed.

"I thought about RedWhisker, my own sister, killing me, and then influencing HollowStar, causing the death of my mate, and most of the clan. Finally, you, she attacked you, knowing that you wouldn't stand a chance. She's a coward, and she thinks that she's entitled to have whatever she wants." His voice was starting to rise. "I can only blame myself." He admitted . "I had always indulged in her entitlement. As her brother, I wanted her to be happy. Our parents weren't around, so we only had each other. By the time I realized what was happening to her, it was too late." He paused, his head lowered. FernPaw went closer to him, and he continued. "I chose SpottedClaw as my deputy instead of her, and she killed me, before I had even received my nine lives. RedWhisker was friends with SpottedClaw, so she thought that he would pick her. What RedWhisker didn't know, what that my mate, SparkFlight, saw the whole thing. She told SpottedClaw, and he had RedWhisker banished. After RedWhisker died, she began infusing members of the clan, including HollowStar, to kill SpottedStar, the leader. SparkFlight was also killed, no doubt in revenge for ruining RedWhisker plan. HollowStar became leader, and the rest is history." When he finished his story, he breathed a sigh of relief, as if he was glad to get it off his chest.

"HawkStar, I'm so sorry." said FernPaw. "Don't worry, we'll fulfill the prophecy. If it's the last thing we do."

FernPaw woke up, refreshed after finally getting to sleep in her own nest. Instantly, she remembered meeting HawkStar in her dream. She got up and stretched. Then, she went out of the apprentice's den and saw SnowFlower and SeedPaw about to leave on dawn patrol.

"Wait!" FernPaw called out as the scampered over. They looked up and went over to her.

"What's wrong?" Asked SnowFlower.

"I had a dream last night. HawkStar came and told me all about RedWhisker."

"Okay." said SnowFlower. "Let me get MudWhisker, and then we can go somewhere and talk about it." She went into the warrior's den, and came out a moment later with MudWhisker. She then asked LeopardFur and BadgerPaw to go on the dawn patrol, saying FernPaw needed to discuss something with them. They agreed, and MudWhisker, SnowFlower, SeedPaw, and FernPaw went to the leader's den. Once there, PetalStar listened along with them as FernPaw told them the story.

"And, when I was in the Dark Forest, RedWhisker said that they would act soon." she finished. They all looked at each other with grim faces.

"So, what do we do?" asked SeedPaw.

"PineFlame said that she would help us once all four of us were present." said MudWhisker. "I suggest we go see her again." PetalStar nodded.

"Based on the information, it does seem like PineFlame could have crucial evidence about the prophecy."

"I'de hate to leave the camp unguarded, especially if RedWhisker is planning an attack soon. said SnowFlower.

"HawkStar told FernPaw that they can't stray too far from the Shadow Place." pointed out MudWhisker, looking at his apprentice. "Right?" FernPaw nodded.

"SorrelLeaf did say that her daughter knew about the prophecy. I'm pretty sure PineFlame is that cat."

"Then it's settled." proclaimed SeedPaw. She paused, and looked at her clanmates shyly. "I mean, will we go see PineFlame and Kessa? I'm really excited to meet them." MudWhisker looked at PetalStar, and she nodded.

"You can go tomorrow." FernPaw was disappointed.

 _Why couldn't they go right now?_ As if PetalStar had read her thoughts, she said,

"I want to give FernPaw one more day to recover, before all of this happens. I also want GrayLilly to look her over one more time and okay her for this. Which means," she paused. "GrayLilly has to know about this."

When they told GrayLilly about the prophecy. They found that she had some new information as well.

"BrokenStorm, my mentor, told me about a she-cat named PinePounce. She was in a fire that blinded her. he said that she barely made it out alive. She claimed to have heard the voice of a Starclan cat. She changed her name to PineFlame, and then left the clan, apparently to wait for something." She had said. FernPaw was very excited. So many things about the prophecy were beginning to come together. GrayLilly had given FernPaw the okay to go the next day.

"Just be careful." Pleaded PetalStar. I don't want to lose you. FernPaw gave her mother a lick on the shoulder.

"I will." she said.

"Don't worry, I'll look after her." Said MudWhisker. He put his tail on FernPaw's shoulder. "I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

SeedPaw couldn't wait to learn even more about the prophecy. They had already found out so much, but there were a lot of questions that none of them had answers to. Hopefully, PineFlame and Kessa had those answers.

"We're almost there, you two." said SnowFlower to her and FernPaw. they hadn't met PineFlame or Kessa yet, but she was looking forward to it. As they came around the corner, the Shadow Place into view. Suddenly, SeedPaw heard a noise behind her. She turned around, to see FernPaw staring past her, at the Shadow Place, with round eyes. The noise, SeedPaw realized, had been a squeak of surprise. She padded up to FernPaw.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. FernPaw looked at her.

"I can't go near that place again, I can't!"

SeedPaw cocked her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "We have to. Our mentors said that PineFlame's den is this way." SeedPaw was surprised when FernPaw shook her head and began backing away.

"No, RedWhisker might come out again. She'll kill me." FernPaw's fur started to bristle, and her ears were back. SeedPaw looked behind her and saw that MudWhisker and SnowFlower had seen that they had stopped, and were padding over to them.

"What's going on?" asked MudWhisker. SeedPaw glanced at FernPaw, who looked like a cornered rabbit.

"FernPaw won't go near the Shadow Place. She said that RedWhisker will get her." MudWhisker's eyes widened, and he looked at his sister. Then, he went over to FernPaw, and sat down next to her.

"RedWhisker's not going to hurt you." he said softly, putting his tail on FernPaw's shoulder. "I said I would protect you, and I will." SeedPaw saw FernPaw look up at her mentor.

"But, She's so powerful, how can you protect me?" she asked, her voice trembling. MudWhisker sighed.

"You just have to trust me. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." FernPaw nodded and stood. They all started walking again, this time FernPaw sticking very close to MudWhisker. SeedPaw couldn't help thinking that it was very unfair to have to deal with this prophecy while they were still apprentice. FernPaw was scared, and it had all been too much for her to handle. SeedPaw couldn't help feeling a bit overwhelmed herself.

 _Would they have to beat RedWhisker by themselves, just the four of them?_ SeedPaw was now beginning to feel nervous, and she inched closer to her mentor.

 _Then again,_ she realized. _The prophecy had been given by a young cat._ SeedPaw remembered the stories about AlderHeart, how he had done so much with his allies, while they were all still apprentices. She wondered if he had ever felt this way.

When they had reached the den, SeedPaw breathed a sigh of relief. They had made it past the Shadow Place, and were finally going to get answers. MudWhisker was the first to walk in, with the rest of them following. SeedPaw wondered if the den was left by some other animal, since it seemed very big to have been made by a cat. They walked until they came to an opening, where an old cat was sitting in her nest. As they walked in, she looked at them, although SeedPaw noticed that she was blind.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"It's us." said MudWhisker. "We've come back, this time with all four of us. This is FernPaw and SeedPaw." SeedPaw stepped forward, and so did FernPaw.

"Hello." they both said.

"Hello there, I'm glad you came. I am PineFlame, and I will help you understand the prophecy.

"Where's Kessa?" asked SnowFlower.

"She's out hunting, I need help these day, being so old, and blind."

"How did you survive before Kessa?" SeedPaw couldn't help asking. She doubted PineFlame could hunt very well, even when she was younger.

"I had help from Dannie. He was a kitty pet who lived in a nearby twoleg place. He brought food, and I told him about clan life. He was Kessa's father." SeedPaw nodded, surprised that any clan cat, even former, would have a kitty pet mate.

"Is that why Kessa doesn't have a clan name?" asked FernPaw. PineFlame nodded.

"I wanted to name her Kestrelkit, but he want her to have a kitty pet name, so we compromised." SeedPaw wondered what happened to Dannie. She was about to ask, when PineFlame said,

"Well, let's talk about the prophecy." MudWhisker and SnowFlower nodded, and PineFlame continued. "When I was blinded by a fire, Starclan came and spoke to me. They told me about the prophecy, and that I had to help four cats that would vanquish the red death from the Shadow Place. I consulted with BrokenStorm, and he suggested I go to the Shadow Place to wait. I was guided there, and I waited. I met Dannie, and decided to stay here and wait until you came. And now, that day has come. I tried to figure out what I would do to help you, and discovered something amazing, something that will help you greatly." She paused, as if trying to decided whether to tell them, or just show them. "Come over here." The four of them followed her deeper into the tunnel. They walked through complete darkness, until they saw a blue light. "What is that?" asked SeedPaw. "I don't know." admitted PineFlame. "All I know is that I can see it, and it does something extraordinary. I must stay here for when Kessa comes back, but you just keep walking." PineFlame turned and ran back into the darkness. When SeedPaw turned around she couldn't see her anymore. So, she turned back around and began walking towards the blue light.

SeedPaw noticed that the light didn't seem to get any closer as they walked. It kept going on and on.

"I didn't think that the tunnel was this long." FernPaw whispered to her. As they kept walking, the light started to get brighter. Suddenly, SeedPaw felt as if she was being pulled. From her clanmates' reactions, she guessed they were feeling the same. SeedPaw squeezed her eyes shut, not knowing what would happen next.

SeedPaw opened her eyes, and saw that they were standing in darkness.

"FernPaw? SnowFlower? MudWhisker?" she called.

"We're here." said snowFlower, and she could feel her brush up against her.

"Was I the only one who felt that?" asked FernPaw.

"No." said MudWhisker. "We felt it too." SeedPaw looked around until she light, but this time it looked natural.

"This way!" she called, pointing with her tail. She started walking forward, hoping that others were following. After only a few minutes, SeedPaw could see that the light was coming from an exit.

"Come on!" she said, and she began to run. SeedPaw ran right out of a tunnel, into blinding sunlight. She blinked a few times, and stepped aside to let others through.

"Where are we?" asked FernPaw. SeedPaw looked around and realized that she didn't recognize anything.

"I don't know." she said. SeedPaw looked at the mentors, but she could tell that they were just as confused.

"We should try and find something we recognize." said MudWhisker. He started to walk into the forest, and the rest of them followed.

SeedPaw was getting tired. They had been walking for what seemed like forever, and they still hadn't found anything familiar.

"MudWhisker, maybe we should look for a place to sleep." said SnowFlower. "The sun is starting to set." MudWhisker looked at the setting sun, and then at his sister.

"Okay." he looked around, and then pointed his tail to a hole at the base of a tree. It was big enough for all four of them. They all went over to it, and SeedPaw tried to find something comfortable to make a nest with. She spotted a tree with moss, mostly being covered by a bush. She went to over, and ducked through the bush. SeedPaw instantly knew she had made a mistake, as she felt the ground beneath her disappear, and she was falling. She didn't even make a noise, because she had been so surprised. She only fell a few tail lengths, before hitting the cold earth and sliding down a dip in a cliff side. When she finally stopped moving, SeedPaw looked up to see that she was in a camp. cats were sitting at a prey pile. SeedPaw cautiously walked over to where they were. There was a brown and gray she-cat and a red dappled tom. "Hello, my name is SeedPaw, and I don't know where I am." she said. The two cats, however, didn't even acknowledge her. SeedPaw cocked her head, confused.

"Um, hello?" she asked, but they didn't turn. Now SeedPaw was confused.

 _What's going on?_ She thought. SeedPaw left the two cats and walked around the camp. There weren't that many around, and SeedPaw figured that they must be on patrol. Every cat had the same reaction. They didn't look at her, talk to her, or even acknowledge her presence. It was as if, they could see her…

 _How was that possible?_ SeedPaw thought. She walked towards what must be the leader's den, and peeked inside. There was a cat laying in its nest, facing away from her. It was dark in the den, so she could only make out the cat's outline. It looked like there was another cat in there with them, but she couldn't be sure. Turning around, SeedPaw noticed that other than the leader's den and prey pile, the camp didn't look much like a camp. There was only one other den, and looked very small, especially since the leader's den was pretty large. SeedPaw wondered where she was, and they had gotten there.

SeedPaw looked inside the small den, and saw one cat sleeping inside of it. She then started walking around the camp, looking around. When she got to the far end, she saw an even smaller den tucked away. I looked to be held up by branches, and could fall at any moment. When she looked inside, SeedPaw instantly saw that it was a nursery. There were five cats inside, three kits, a she-cat, and a tom. She was about to turn away, when one of the kits lifted his head and looked at her. SeedPaw noticed that the kit, although sleeping in the nursery, was about the same size as she was. Then, she realized that he was looking at her.

"Can you see me?" she asked. The kit nodded and stood. He was a light brown tom with gray patches. He looked her up and down, and finally said,

"I don't recognize you." SeedPaw looked around, wondering how to respond.

"I'm, not from around here." she said. the tom cocked his head then said

"I'll take you to the leader." SeedPaw shook her head.

"You're the only one who can see me." He looked confused, then his eyes brightened.

"Are you a Starclan cat?" he asked excitedly. Before she could respond, he continued.

"Wow, a real Starclan cat, visiting me! This is the best thing ever!"

Just then, SeedPaw heard a crashing noise. She turned around, and saw that FernPaw had fallen into the camp. FernPaw looked around, and when she spotted her, she called up the cliff.

"SeedPaw's down here." she looked around before adding, "It's some kind of camp." FernPaw stood and padded over to her.

"We've been looking for you." she said.

"Sorry," responded SeedPaw. "I just fell down here." FernPaw nodded and looked around.

"What is this place?" she asked. SeedPaw shrugged.

"It seems like camp, but no one can see us except this kit." FernPaw's eyes rested on the tom.

"He looks more like an apprentice." She paused and, speaking to the cat, she asked,

"How old are you?"

"Almost eight moons." he responded. SeedPaw was surprised.

"Then why were you in the nursery?" he shrugged.

"Because that's where I sleep." Now she was confused again.

"Aren't you an apprentice yet?" he shook his head.

"But why…" began FernPaw, only to be cut off by a noise. They both turned to see their mentor sliding carefully into the camp. SnowFlower stood and looked at SeedPaw. "Are you okay?" she asked. SeedPaw nodded, and SnowFlower started looking around. FernPaw started to explain what was going on, and SeedPaw turned back to brown cat.

"It seems like you live in a clan, but you're not an apprentice." He lowered his eyes. "Our leader has been sick for awhile, but even before that, I don't think he made new apprentices." SeedPaw was shocked.

 _So this was a clan._ she thought. There weren't enough cats here to make a clan though. "Where are the rest of the cats in your clan?" she asked. He gave her a weird look before saying,

"This is it. These cats are all that's left of Skyclan." SeedPaw could hardly believe it, since there didn't seem to be more than five cats here. SeedPaw was about to say as much, when MudWhisker gasped behind her.

"This is Skyclan?" he asked, bewildered. "How is that possible?" They looked at the brown cat.

"What's you name anyway?" asked SeedPaw. He looked at them, almost looking scared now. SnowFlower stepped forward and said softly,

"We don't want to frighten you, we just want to know where we are." Her soothing words made him relax, and, to their utter shock, responded with,

"You're in the Skyclan camp, and my name is Brokenkit."


End file.
